<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Full Moon by RedShirtWriter34567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835316">First Full Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567'>RedShirtWriter34567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones (TV), Underworld (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Caretaking, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Exhaustion, Fever, First Full Moon, Husbands, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepiness, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucian helps Killgrave through his first full moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zebediah Killgrave/Lucian (Underworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian marked off another day on the calendar in the bedroom, then capped the marker and sighed deeply. It was two days until the next full moon. Lucian had been through many of them himself, mostly spent alone. This would be Killgrave’s first full moon. His new lycanthropy would come to a head and either destroy him or mold with him. If Killgrave could get through the whole night without succumbing to the more primal urges of his lycanthropy, he would be able to freely change forms even without the moon’s influence. Lucian heard a groan come from the living room and left the bedroom quickly.</p><p>Killgrave was in the living room, on the couch, shifting around in pain. As the full moon grew closer, his lycan form grew more restless, wanting to break free and take control rather than be bottled up. Lucian approached his husband and sat down beside him, massaging his shoulders. Killgrave stopped shifting and sighed, leaning back into the touch.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Lucian asked quietly.</p><p>“Not much better,” Killgrave admitted. “My muscles have started to ache and my skin feels itchy, like there’s a bunch of bugs under there.”</p><p>“I know,” Lucian murmured. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He kissed the nape of his husband’s neck gently, smelling the heady scent of his musk and sweat. </p><p>“I’ll finish packing,” Lucian said. “We’ll leave in an hour.”</p><p>“Okay,” Killgrave answered.</p><p>Lucian kissed his cheek and left the room. In the bedroom were two suitcases he’d started packing. Because this was Killgrave’s first full moon, he needed to be somewhere quiet and isolated when he changed forms. If he did so in the city, his senses would become dangerously overwhelmed and he could possibly hurt somebody if he got loose. Lucian knew firsthand how hard it was to resist the urge to kill when the moon took over. It filled a lycan’s head with a haze like a thick fog, clouding whatever reason they might’ve had when it came to killing. For years during the full moon, Lucian isolated himself in the woods or anywhere far from people, in case he lost control.</p><p>When he’d first arrived in New York, he’d been concerned about what would happen come the next full moon. The city was so large that privacy seemed more of a concept or an idea. Luckily, Susan had been able to help him. She’d told him about cabins that were free to rent or buy up in the Catskill Mountains of New York, far away from the city and others. Lucian purchased one after making enough money and journeyed there once a month for a few days to ride out the full moon until it waned again.</p><p>Now he would be taking Killgrave there. Lucian was taking a week off from work at Alias in order to focus on just his husband. He continued packing and then loaded both suitcases into the car, already waiting in the driveway. Once that was done, he went back to collect Killgrave, still sitting on the couch, his lanky body taut with pain. Lucian sat next to him again and stroked his face.</p><p>“Car’s all packed,” he said. “Ready to head out?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Killgrave answered, his voice quiet.</p><p>He stood up and winced as his muscles spasmed. Lucian rubbed his back gently. The pain would get worse as the full moon grew closer. They left the house and Lucian locked the front door, then made sure Killgrave was comfortable in the passenger seat before settling into the driver’s side. </p><p>“We have a long drive ahead of us,” Lucian told his husband as he started the car. “Try to get some rest, love.”</p><p>Killgrave nodded silently and closed his eyes, resting his head and arm on the window. Lucian pulled away from the house and started driving. Each time he hit a stop sign or a red light, he stole a glance at Killgrave. His husband was fast asleep but his brow was furrowed and his lips were pulled into a slight grimace. The headaches had already begun. Lucian knew how badly those could hurt. He licked his lips worried and kept driving. He was prepared to help his husband however he could, so long as his own lycan form remained calm despite the full moon.</p><p>So far he’d been fine, but he was worried that that could change once the moon rose. If he was incapable of looking after Killgrave, his husband would surely suffer. Lucian tightened his grip on the steering wheel. No. He wouldn’t lose control. Not when Killgrave needed him the most. The drive took two hours and Killgrave slept the whole way, not even waking when Lucian stopped the car to refuel at a gas station. He only stirred when Lucian touched his shoulder and shook him slightly.</p><p>“Wake up, Kevin,” the older man whispered. “We’re here.”</p><p>Killgrave grunted sleepily and opened his eyes. Despite sleeping for two hour, he still felt tired and looked exhausted as well. He let Lucian help him out of the car and watched as the lycan grabbed their suitcases from the back. The cabin was fairly large and spacious, crowded with trees and neatly trimmed bushes. The setting sun shone reflected off the windows and turned the shingles on the roof orange.</p><p>“Nice place,” Killgrave said. </p><p>“Thank you,” Lucian replied. “Hopefully this place will work for you like it has for me.”</p><p>He picked up their suitcases and led his husband up the front porch of the cabin and unlocked the door. The inside of the cabin had a modern but rustic feel to it. The living room had a fireplace and two couches facing a wooden coffee table, a fur rug spread out on the floor beneath it. The kitchen was full of modern appliances and fully stocked with food. Lucian carried the luggage down a hallway and came back quickly as Killgrave collapsed onto one of the couches.</p><p>“How do you feel, my love?” Lucian asked.</p><p>“Terrible,” Killgrave replied. His right hand suddenly shook with a telltale tremor and he growled. “How much worse is this going to get?”</p><p>“Worse,” Lucian admitted. “The closer the full moon gets, the more pain you’ll experience as your humanity and the lycan in you fight for control. But, if the full moon passes and you don’t change shape, the fight will stop and you’ll start to feel better. But you may still be weak afterward for a few days.”</p><p>“Okay,” Killgrave answered hesitantly. “But...What happens if I lose control and do change? What if I hurt you or somehow get loose?”</p><p>Lucian sighed heavily and stood up. “That’s what this is for.”</p><p>He walked across the room and over to a door Killgrave had assumed was a closet. When Lucian opened it, that revealed another door made of solid metal and opened it, revealing a dark room, the walls and floors covered in claw marks. The other side of the door was covered in a variety of locks and chains.</p><p>“I had this installed when I bought this cabin,” Lucian explained. “Sometimes I’d have to lock myself in here when my lycan side grew too restless during the full moon. I’d only let myself out once the moon had waned once again.” He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his long hair. “If worse comes to worse and you feel like you’re going to lose control, you can go in here.”</p><p>“Like a panic room,” Killgrave mused. “Good idea.” His whole arm trembled and he grimaced. “What happens if the moon influences you and you change forms?”</p><p>“I won’t let that happen,” Lucian replied fiercely. “Besides, I’ve been fine this week. Normally I would be feeling something by now. But so far, I’m alright.”</p><p>Killgrave nodded and rolled his neck, his joints cracking loudly. He suddenly cried out as pain racked his body, his entire muscle structure cramping. The sun had gone down and the partially full moon was out. Lucian hurried and closed the curtains, blocking out what moonlight he could. Moonlight on the exposed skin of a new lycan could feel like being burned with a hot iron. Killgrave relaxed once Lucian closed the window, but his face was ashen, sweat beading along his hairline. Lucian sat down beside his husband and held him gently. This was going to be long.</p><p>Over the next two days, Lucian stayed at his husband’s constantly. They stayed in the bedroom in the back of the cabin and kept all the curtains drawn while Killgrave writhed around on the bed, naked and sweat soaking his body, which had begun to burn with a fiery itch. He shivered with chills and tremors, his head feeling like it was going to crack open. </p><p>“It hurts,” he whimpered as Lucian bathed his face and neck with a cold cloth. “Everything bloody hurts, Lucian.”</p><p>“I know, love,” Lucian murmured. “I’m sorry,”</p><p>Killgrave whined, gathering the bedsheets in his fists. Lucian heard the sound of ripping fabric and saw that his love’s nails had elongated slightly. He stroked Killgrave sweaty hair and kissed his brow.</p><p>“Breathe, Kevin, breathe,” he whispered. “Rein in control.”</p><p>Killgrave took some deep but shaky breaths and his nails went back to normal. He relaxed a little and dozed off. Lucian stayed nearby, watching. He hadn’t slept in two days and had no plans to until this had passed. The full moon was in twenty four hours. His own lycan form had remained remarkably docile and quiet. Maybe it was because he saw Killgrave as his mate and knew that he couldn’t loose control, that his mate needed him. Lucian patted his husband’s face again gently with the wet cloth, trying to ease the fever that gripped him. It was all he could do to keep him cool. Human medicines wouldn’t help in this aspect.</p><p>When the full moon came and rose high into the night sky, Killgrave cried out. He’d never felt such pain before. His muscles cramped and spasmed, his skin itched, even his bones ached. His head felt as though some had hit him with a sledgehammer and his senses were on fire. He whimpered and whined at the touch of the sheets and blankets on his sensitive skin, trying to push them off, only for Lucian to pull them over him again.</p><p>“I want this to stop.” Killgrave cried out. “Please make it stop!”</p><p>‘I wish I could, my love,” Lucian replied softly, hating to see his love suffer. </p><p>Killgrave whined and sat up, the bedding falling away from his body. He was breathing heavily and Lucian could see tremors rippling under his skin. </p><p>“I know how to make this stop,” Killgrave said suddenly, his voice rough and feral.</p><p>He turned to face Lucian and the older man felt his heart drop into his belly. Killgrave’s brown eyes were now black as obsidian, his teeth sharp and overlapping his lips. Lucian sat up in his chair and reached toward his lover.</p><p>“Kevin, don’t,” he said. “Don’t give in just to make it stop. Fight it.”</p><p>“But it hurts,” Killgrave whined. “And if I give in, it will stop hurting. This goes away.”</p><p>He growled lowly, his eyes flashing. The beast was winning. Lucian stood up slowly and noticed the way Killgrave was watching him. Lucian stared back as he moved closer and got up on the bed. His husband growled and leaned away when Lucian reached out to touch him.</p><p>“Fight this, Kevin, please,” Lucian begged. “I know you can fight this. I know you’re still in there.”</p><p>He very lightly touched the side of his husband’s face. Killgrave blinked and shook his head. When he opened his eyes, they were normal again, but Lucian could still see and sense the struggle beneath them.</p><p>“Lucian,” the younger man said, calmly, “I think you need to lock me up.”</p><p>“No,” Lucian replied firmly. “I’m not locking you up because you can’t fight this. I know you can. You’re the strongest person I know, Kevin.”</p><p>Killgrave stared at his husband and let out a slow, tense breath, only to suddenly throw his head back and howl. Veins pulsed in his neck, his body wracked by pain and chills. He curled in on himself, growling and whimpering. The night wore on. Killgrave stayed awake all night, his eyes fully black. He sweated through the sheets and at one point even rolled off the bed, taking a blanket with him and curling up on the hardwood floor beside the bed, whimpering. Lucian picked him up and put him back in bed after changing the sheets. </p><p>He felt tired but fought through it. He stayed awake with Killgrave all night, keeping him cool by wiping him down with cold, damp towels and clothes, talking to him, stroking his hair. At one point, when Killgrave began to cry from the pain, Lucian crawled into bed with him and held his husband as close as he could. Killgrave attempted to push him away but eventually settled, his back against Lucian’s chest. His skin was sweaty and Lucian could feel the muscles seizing, could hear the racing of his love’s heart. </p><p>“Hold on, Kevin,” Lucian whispered. “Hold on. The night is almost over.”</p><p>The night continued. Killgrave slept fitfully, mumbling and growling under his breath. He would occasionally try to squirm free from Lucian’s embrace but the elder lycan held his mate close. Eventually, around dawn, Killgrave seemed to settle. He stopped making noises as his breathing evened out. Lucian could feel the rise and fall of his husband’s chest. He kissed the nape of his husband’s neck and breathed in his scent. He could hear birds singing their songs as the sun crested the horizon, rising over the mountains like a beacon. Lucian’s eyes felt heavy and without meaning too, he closed them and fell asleep in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucian?” Killgrave asked, his voice hesitant and raspy.</p><p>The older man stirred and opened his eyes. It was morning, a few hours later. He rubbed his eyes and found himself staring into Killgrave’s, which were now warm and brown, albeit shadowed with exhaustion. He offered Lucian a slight smile. His teeth were back to normal as well.</p><p>“Kevin, are you alright?” Lucian asked, cupping his love’ cheek in his palm. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Like I’ve just had a bad case of the flu and then been hit by a bus,” Killgrave replied. “But I feel better than I have the past few days.”</p><p>Lucian touched the back of  his hand to Killgrave’s forehead. “Your fever’s broken. Are you in any pain?”</p><p>“Not much,” Killgrave answered. “I just feel really tired.”</p><p>“That’s normal,” Lucian said. He smiled. “But you made it through the night without changing.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I did,” Killgrave agreed. “But….Why didn’t you lock me up when I told you to?”</p><p>Lucian sat up on one elbow and ran his fingers through his hair. “Because I knew you’d get through this without being locked up.”</p><p>“But you couldn’t have known that,” Killgrave protested. :I could have changed forms and attacked you. I could have hurt you-”</p><p>Lucian cut his husband off with a kiss. Killgrave’s lips were dry but warm. He sighed into the kiss and Lucian stroked his messy hair when he pulled away.</p><p>“I know you would never hurt me, Kevin," Lucian said tenderly. “I knew you’d get through this.’</p><p>Killgrave managed a grin. “Thank you, love. For everything.”</p><p>“Of course,” Lucian returned. </p><p>They kissed again and Killgrave yawned loudly. Lucian did the same.</p><p>“You should rest,” he told Killgrave. “You’re going to be weak for a few days but at least the worst part is over.”</p><p>“Okay,” Killgrave acquiesced. “You’ll stay with me though, yeah?”</p><p>“You don’t have to ask, my love,” Lucian said.</p><p>He removed his jacket and shirt, tossing them onto the nearby chair. He settled back beneath the covers with Killgrave, who instantly curled against him, nuzzling his face into the crook of his husband’s neck.</p><p>“I love you, Lucian,” Killgrave said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.</p><p>“I love you too,” Lucian replied, kissing his husband’s forehead. “Get some rest, my love.”</p><p>The younger man nodded and fell asleep again quickly. Lucian stroked his husband’s hair and closed his eyes, joining his mate in sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>